The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panels are currently popular in display technology. OLED, driven by electric current to luminesce actively and display images.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section of a conventional organic light-emitting panel 10, comprising a substrate 12 with an organic light-emitting device 20 disposed thereon. The organic light-emitting device 20 comprises a bottom electrode 14, an emissive unit 16, and a top electrode 18 respectively disposed on the substrate 12. The emissive unit 16 comprises a hole injection layer (HIL) 22, an emissive layer (EML) 24, and an electron injection layer (EIL) 26 respectively disposed on the bottom electrode 14.
Electrons and holes are respectively generated from the top electrode 18 and the bottom electrode 14 of the organic light-emitting device 20 upon application of voltage to the two electrodes. Electrons and holes from the two electrodes 18 and 14 penetrate the EIL 26 and the HIL 22, combining at the EML 24 to excite luminant material therein and luminesce.
However, the conventional organic light-emitting panel 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 is ineffective and has a short life, resulting in limited use for displays.